Life, Death and Salvation
by Ponella
Summary: Sometimes a person's life is their only salvation from death, and life itself conquers all... READ AND REVIEW! It's crossovered with many things, but they're all good things! Mainly crossovered with WALL•E and Futurama! Rated T for mild chaos....


**A/N: **This fanfic is called... _Life, Death and Salvation_, yeah, that's it. This fanfic was inspired by the movie _WALL__•E _and **OnTheTardis**'s fanfics, _A Life Worth Saving _and _A Strange Sort of Illness_, and is a _WALL•E_/_Doctor Who crossover_ that is sorta a companion fic to _A WALL•E Christmas Carol _and _My Doctor Who/MSN crossover 2_. It all makes sense to me in a strange way...

**Genre: **Drama/Tragedy/Horror/Humour/Romance... There's just too many to count.

**Rating: **Rated T for scenes of mild violence later on in the fanfic.

**Chapter One – Robbers**

EVE looked at the sterile white walls and advanced medical machinery. She didn't like hospitals one bit, but she needed something to do before the baby came. She had snapped at WALL•E one night without warning, and that made her decide she was bored of doing nothing all day, and had to do something productive. That was why she was training to become a doctor. They already had two very qualified doctors on the team, but they needed an expert on robots, and who better than a robot for the job? One of her colleagues, Hyacinth, was a Fairy who was an expert in several different medical professions. The other, a man who went by the name of 'The Doctor', was someone she already knew, because he had patched up WALL•E last year after the little cube robot had got stuck in another ghastly sandstorm. "C'moooon!" Hyacinth sang out, flapping her wings in a rather annoyed manner "When was the last time the security cameras saw a patient walking through the front doors? Can this place _be _any emptier?!" "Calm down, Hydie. As soon as we get the signal, we can all go home." The Doctor said. Suddenly an alarm siren rang out. "What is it now?" The Doctor said, going over to the security screens. "Probably just another baby hedgehog getting in through the cracks in the walls..." Hyacinth muttered to herself. "It isn't hedgehogs..." The Doctor said coldly. Robbers were stealing stuff! "Why would any decent robbers want to steal useless medical junk from an old rundown hospice?" Hyacinth said. "And it's a wonder how you got a medical degree with that attitude..." EVE muttered, not taking her eyes off the screens.

They were running. The reason? The robbers seemed to want something more than useless medical junk. One of them, a slightly befuddled man, was searching through the advanced medical contraptions for anything of value. Another, a rather odd man, was just standing around. The other, a robot, was supposedly the ringleader of this mismatch group. "What do they want?" Hyacinth said wearily. "I'm not sure..." The Doctor said. Meanwhile, EVE was contemplating the model of robot the ringleader was. It seemed eerily familiar... A bending unit?! She ripped off his mask. "B-bender?!" she nearly choked on her words. Bender Bending Rodriguez was her younger brother, and they had parted long ago. She wasn't capable of looking after him any longer, and he had run away from home. "Evie?" he said. He would have hugged her, if it weren't for The Doctor's 'impeccable' timing at hitting him over the head with a fire extinguisher. "THETA YOU JERK, THAT WAS MY BROTHER!!" EVE snapped at him, hovering down to look at her sibling's injury. Apart from the massive dent on the back of his head, Bender had sustained no injuries. "Bender!" the quieter of the two accomplices shouted, running over to his friend "He can't be dead! Who's gonna be the rear end of our two-headed horse for Halloween?!" he said shakily. The befuddled man went back to searching. "HERMES, GET OVER HERE!" the first man shouted, getting his friend to come over. "Hey, what's the deal, mon? We gotta be back at the main buildin' by 6!" the Jamaican said "Let's just get the stuff and get outta here!" "I'M NOT LEAVING BENDER!!!" the first man said angrily, grabbing the Jamaican by his collar "NOW WERE GONNA FIX HIM!!" Hermes looked at his friend with a startled expression "Okay, Fry, but as soon as he's up 'n' walkin' were outta here!"

**A/N: **Longest chapter ever! WOOT! I forgot to mention that this is crossovered with Futurama... I've been having the dilemma over writing the whole Bender/EVE brother/sister thing for a long time now, and it felt good to finally write again... It takes forever for me to post things now. It's because my internet goes down every night *sigh*


End file.
